In Pieces
by Ezekeel
Summary: Lavi had died along with his mentor yet why did Tyki see him in the bar? Tyki knows that he isn't seeing a ghost. This red head is very much alive and drunk. What happens as they converse? And why the coincidence?


Oneshot on a longer version of the drunk scene in The Journey: Black and White, chapter 9 and 10. It feels too short so I decided to lengthen it as a separate and can stand alone fic.

* * *

**In Pieces**

The Portuguese man finishes another mission too quickly. He gets bored and decides drinking like the usual. It is his pastime after all if not killing those exorcists. He can kill ordinary humans but they don't put up so much fight. It'll end too quickly.

Tyki Mikk enters the bar to surprisingly find a familiar red head. His expression is similar to the one he wore when Allen Walker commented with no change of expression at how common stripping men to their underwear had been to him.

"Oh, it's you Perm-head," the red head states calmly while holding a glass pointing towards the older man.

"What are you doing here, Eyepatch-kun? You're alive?" he asks while taking a seat next to him and orders himself a drink.

"Lavi's dead. I'm alive. There's a difference. I'm not crystal type though like the two of them," he says showing his little hammer then hides it back again. Holding the glass to his lips, he chugs it down quickly.

"It looks more like Lavi is alive. I never thought Bookman was allowed to do something like this."

"I have a lot of tolerance with alcohol," the red head says not looking so well after downing all the drink in one go.

"Seems like you're exceeding it."

"I'm not. I'm just pretending," the red head shows a proud grin before going back to his 'act'.

"Aren't you always?"

"True..." _I always do that it hurts._

He did not utter the last words but his expression betrays him.

"Something hurts, Bookman?"

"Nothing does perm-head. You heard wrong and nothing," says the red head drunkenly but still takes another glass.

"Right, I didn't," he says taking a sip from his drink.

He watches in amusement at the dilemma of the 'used to be' apprentice who has now succeeded his master. He should have destroyed the innocence upon seeing it but didn't since the irony and humor of the events are just interesting. He has nothing to do to pass time due to the earl making more preparations like before.

It can be said that this day was like a day off for him. He isn't a Noah at the moment.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" the red head asks after placing down the glass.

The old man looks at him with question before replying.

"What will be in it for me?" he asks with a grin.

"You'll enjoy it," the red head says as if he's telling the Noah of Pleasure what he'll surely enjoy.

"What?" Tyki asks curiously.

"**Destroy my innocence**," the red head says with no hesitation.

A moment of silence fills the air with the Noah looking so surprised. Minutes pass until the older man fully comprehends what the red head has just said. He laughs so hard. He finds it so funny, ironic and amusing. This is one of the best jokes yet.

"You're very funny, Eyepatch-kun. I didn't think you'd pull that one on me."

"Ne, Perm-head. I was serious."

The red head looks more like drunken serious though because of the alcohol. It didn't look especially convincing with the red head's hands on his waist.

"You sure are eager," says the older man as if insinuating something. He might be but of course it is only to try and embarrass the red head. Surely, no one will believe that he will actually suggest such a thing? He prefers women after all and only women.

"So it will end," the red head says determined.

"It sounds boring though, Eyepatch-kun. You're too willing to lose. No fight at all is boring."

"So what? You just have to, Perm-head. Stop complaining. You get to crush innocence for free now."

"And then?"

"That's it."

"Convince me if you really want me to destroy it."

"You're the one who's gonna do that, not me. Come on, Perm-head, please?" Lavi begs too seriously that Tyki laughs.

"I'm serious, Perm-head. What do you want me to do so you'd destroy my innocence?"

He can't take it anymore. The Noah laughs hard on his ass on the floor. The red head is just too funny.

When he finally calms down, he hears out the red head's reasons.

* * *

Fine, Eyepatch-kun has a point. He is enjoying this since _this_ does not happen everyday.

_And this_ never happens at all.

* * *

'After so much convincing.'

Tyki stands up and pays for their drinks. He drags the drunken red head outside by the back of his shirt.

When they reach an alley, he throws the red head on the ground then takes a cigarette from his pocket. He lights it with the lighter than smokes until the young man regains consciousness.

"Perm-head?" he asks with eyes trying to focus his sight.

"I don't have all night, Eyepatch-kun."

"Huh?"

"Your innocence."

"Ne, perm-head, I'm not like that."

"Drunken idiot Eyepatch-kun, your weapon."

"Oh," the red head merely says then hands try looking in his pockets.

"Here, catch it, Perm-head," says the red head as he throws the small hammer towards the Portuguese man.

"Why do I find this humorous and boring?" asks Tyki while throwing out the cigarette in his mouth then focuses his attention on the small hammer in his hands.

"Just destroy it, Perm-head. Don't take so long," Lavi complains.

"Sure, sure," says Tyki as he crushes the forsaken crystal in his hands. "There it's all done."

"That was fast," says Lavi.

"Would you have liked it slower and hear it slowly break?"

"I don't care either way," says Lavi then laughs but it seems forced.

"You're crying, eye patch-kun," says Tyki.

"I'm not," the young man denies while wiping the tears away then laughs hysterically. "I'm not. Ha... ha... ha..."

"You're funny, _Bookman_. Really funny. I never see anything like this at all."

"Right, you're right. This is funny. This whole scene is, perm-head. A Bookman is crying. A used to be exorcist just asked his innocence to be destroyed. And a Noah helped. Everything is just funny."

And they laugh to their 'drunken' ways.

* * *

Ezekeel: Thanks for reading. Please do tell me what you think of it :)

The Journey: Black and White will hopefully be updated during the weekend.


End file.
